


Poor Pretty Little Anna *Yandere dark Hannibal/ The Uninvited Crossover*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The Uninvited (2009)
Genre: Dark Hannibal, F/M, Multi, Not Crazy Anna, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal, obsessed, poor anna, psychic Anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Anna was a complete mess when her mom died. She became a clam and suicidal.After an attempt on her life, sixteen year old Anna is sent to an institute to help her. When she is almost eighteen she is allowed to go home. But Dr. Chamberlyn gave her a new therapist Dr. Hannibal Lector, just for someone to talk to. Prescribe medication if need be.But when Lector becomes to attached to the poor soul, he would do anything to make her stay his. Even kill.





	1. Chapter 1

Anna was sitting in her therapists office. Dr. Chamberlin was listening to her as she retold him about the night of the explosion that killed her mother. 

She kept having the dream.

It came in bits. But lately she has been getting longer dreams. Which meant that she was remembering more from that night.

Chamberlin told her that it was probably best that she didn't remember everything. That sometimes the mind suppresses memories to keep a person safe.

He then told her that he felt that it was safe for her to go home. She was so happy to be going home. She ran to her room to pack.   
She couldn't wait to got to her home. She couldn't wait till she could hug her dad. To hug her sister.  
She was packing when someone from the room across from her walked in. With her hands in her robe pockets.  
"Pretty little Anna. You're leaving us?" Anna looked at the woman. The woman was walking closer to Anna. And with speed, the woman grabbed Anna's wrists pulling them out to see the scars on the younger girls wrists.  
"Do you really think they fixed you?" She asked. "There was so much blood wasn't it? Tell me how red the water was." She grinned at the young girl a twisted grin. Anna struggled and freed herself from the older woman's grasp.  
"What are you doing in here? I told you to leave her alone. She needs to pack." A nurse said coming and grabbing the woman and gently leading her out of Anna's room.  
The woman looked back at Anna as if the fact that the younger of the two was leaving this place finally dawned on the older one.  
"But who will I tell my stories to?" She asked as she was put into her room.  
Anna waited till the woman and nurse was out of her room before grabbing the rest of the her things from her room's desk.   
She took the pictures, on the board above the desk, down and went to put them in the bag. She then grabbed her books and put them in as well. This bag had her important things in it, the hospital said they would send the rest to her home.  
Anna looked out the window, and to her happiness, she saw her father on the stairs in front of the institution she was in. She smiled brightly and waved at her father when he looked up and waved at her.  
She held up a finger to tell him that she would be down in a moment. She then grabbed her bag and looked at the door in front of her old room  
The older woman from earlier was watching Anna threw the open door. "I'll miss you My Pretty Little Anna." She said before shutting the door.  
Anna walked away, ready to leave this place behind.  
Anna ran out, dropping her bag and hugged her dad. She missed him so much. Sure he came to visit her. But now this hug, this was the first hug she had being free at last.  
She missed his hugs.   
Before her mom got sick, Anna and her dad were extremely close. She was very close with both of her parents.   
But when her mom got sick. Things weren't the same.   
Rachel was her mom's nurse. Both Anna and her older sister Alex both didn't like her. they could see that Rachel was attracted to their dad, David. And David seemed to be attracted to Rachel, even though he was married.  
Then when Anna's mom died in a horrible explosion. The explosion that poor Anna couldn't help but dream about it. Her mind trying to remember it.   
Anna was trying to go home after sneaking to a party with Alex when Anna was fifteen. She had been making out with a boy from town named Matt. He was sixteen at the time. He told her he loved her and that he brought a condom with him.  
She knew that he was drunk and she wasn't going to lose her virginity to him. He already took her first kiss.  
Anna pushed Matt off her and started walking away. Ignoring Matt and Alex calling her name. She remembered walking home threw the woods. The party was about two miles away from her own home.  
She remembered feeling that she just wanted to go home. That's all she wanted. To go home. That something was wrong.  
She saw that there was some trash bags. Confused, Anna walked over to them. She guessed that she could take them back home to put in the bin. But as she was about to touch them, they fell apart. She looked at what came out.  
She froze seeing three bodies of children, mangled in horrible ways, they had to be at the age of ten or eleven at the oldest.  
She covered her mouth, she yelped as the head of the only girl out of the three rolled over to face her with a sickening crunch.  
"Don't go home." The girl said, and blood drained out of her mouth.  
It terrified Anna. She couldn't make a sound though. It was like her voice was gone from her body. She started running home.   
She thought she could call the police.  
When she finally broke threw the forest she was at her home. Anna could hear her mothers bell. The bell Rachel put on Anna's mothers wrist so that if Rachel or anyone was around and she needed something, they could hear her calling for help.  
Anna's mom, Lucy, nearly lost of her voice closer to her death. So the bell was so she didn't waste a lot of energy.  
Anna knew on the inside that Rachel, nor her own father wasn't coming to her mothers aid. So it meant that Anna's mother was alone.  
She wasn't supposed to be alone.  
Ever.  
So Anna went over to the boat house that Lucy was moved into three months earlier.  
Anna opened the door of the boat house. Her mom was in her medical bed, gasping for air. Lucy looked at her little girl. Gasping her name.   
Anger and worry filled Anna.   
"Ill go get Rachel mom." Anna said, running out of the boat house entryway. Anna went inside and something felt wrong.  
She didn't feel safe.  
Something was wrong.  
Anna walked to her fathers office.  
She walked to the closed door of her dads office. The door knob shook as she got closer.   
Anna was confused by it. She bent to look threw the key hole. But backed away and gasped as blood dripped out of the whole.   
Anna didn't remember how she got outside but she found herself outside looking at the boat house. She could remember seeing a pail fall as the explosion happened.  
That was all she could remember of that night.  
___

Anna got in the car, and her dad drove off.  
He reached back as they drove. He pulled out a contanter. He smiled handing it to her. She opened it and gasped seeing soft fresh chocolate chip cookies.   
"Yum!" She said eating one happily and as she picked the second up her dad spoke after chuckling. "Rachel made them just for you. She's been cooking non stop today." He said.  
She froze and put the cookies away.   
She forgot that Rachel was now dating her dad.  
She asked her dad if they could get some lunch. She missed fast food. He happily pulled into a Burger King. She got a Whopper, onion rings, and a coke.  
She happily ate it.  
Soon they was on the road and she watched outside.   
She smiled as they pulled in.  
She was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna returns to find that things have defiantly changed. But is it for the better?

Anna looked up at her home that she grew up in all her life. Her own mother gave birth in this home. In the tub that Alex and Anna shared.   
So she had lived here all her life till she tried to kill herself. She then lived at the institute. 

"I forgot to give you something." Her dad said, making Anna look over at him. He handed her a book. Her smile brightened. "You finished it?" She was happy it was done. With her dad being a writer he always had book ideas in his mind. 

Her father had been working on the book in her hands since her mom was sick. He took a break during her moms sickness, then never got back to it after the accident that killed her mom. Then when he finally felt ok to get back at it, Anna was found by Alex in the tub. Making him stop once again.

Anna felt bad for being part of the reason he stopped his job. 

But she was so happy that he got back to it. And from the looks of it, finished the book. She gave him a grin. "Is it any good?" She teased him. He smiled at his little girl. "I'm not sure. But I do know for sure that you will let me know." He told her. 

She smiled and nodded before opening the book. She saw who he dedicated the book to.

'For my daughters Anna and Alex'  
Anna ran her fingers over the page. A soft smile appearing on her soft face. "Thanks dad." She said. He nodded and got out of the car.

She followed him as he helped take her bag back into her childhood home, and up to her room. Though, Anna stopped as she looked at the flowers in the front of the house. The flower garden that Anna, Alex, and their mom worked hard on the year before Anna's mom got her diagnoses. 

A small smile came to Anna once more as she remembered the long week it took the three to perfect their gardening skills to make it like this. She was happy to see that they was still there and being taken care of.

Anna walked into the house. She rushed up to her room and flew onto her bed. She missed sleeping in her own bed. She looked over her table and smiled. She reached foreword and gently touched her penguin bobble head. She watched as it moved from her touching it. She sat up and got up. She froze as she looked around her room.  
Her gaze froze at the door that lead to the bathroom.   
She absent mindedly walked into the bathroom. Her fingers brushing the scars on her wrists as her gaze landed on the bathtub. The same bathtub she was born in. And the same bathtub she almost died in.   
She heard a splash and a bright smile appeared on her face as she rushed into the other bedroom that was connected to the bathroom.   
She rushed to the window in her sisters room. She smiled looking out at the water of their family's lake. She saw her sister in the lake and rushed back to her own room to change.   
She took her dress and shirt off getting some clothes out of her drawers. She got changed and put some flats on. She put her hair up and rushed to go down to the docks.  
She froze though seeing a woman standing by the door getting a drink of water. The beautiful blonde woman turned to look at Anna.   
It was Rachel. It took Anna by surprise. She wasn't told that Rachel had moved in.   
"Anna! I didn't know you was back so early. I would hug you but I'm a bit smelly." Rachel said looking the young teen over with a bright smile.  
"Look at you! You look so skinny!" Rachel said. Anna rubbed her arm and looked down for a moment before looking up.

 

The two heard a pair of feet coming around the corner. Anna looked over as her father came over. He went beside Rachel and wrapped a arm around Rachel's waist.  
"I'm going to have to work on fattening you up sweetie. I'm already working on him." Rachel said patting Anna's dad's belly. He grinned, chuckling. "She's been cooking none stop." He told his daughter.  
"I'm making you're favorite. Cheeseburger mac casserole." Rachel said. Anna's dad, Steven, smiled and nodded. "Along with broccoli, and home made rolls." Rachel said excited.   
Rachel had always wanted kids. But sadly she couldn't have them. Ever since she met Anna, she was a quiet, obedient, sweet girl. The perfect daughter. When Anna's mother died under Rachel's care, Rachel did step away. She then came over to the house under Steven's request. He was talking to her about getting Anna on anti depressants. That's when they heard screams.   
Rushing upstairs, Rachel and Steven saw Alex in the bathroom that she shared with Anna. The adults looked to see Anna under the water. The red water.   
Rachel could remember how things went into slow motion and Rachel went into medical mode She rushed over and pulled the young girl's head out of the water. Rachel pulled Anna's cut open wrists. Rachel had Steven help put pressure on the wrists.  
Rachel ordered Alex to get the phone and call 911.   
Rachel and Steven stayed with Anna, keeping her alive by holding her pale tiny wrists.  
Rachel stayed with the family at the hospital. She was with Steven when the doctor suggested putting Anna in a mental institute. She remembered how devastated Steven was, and how angry Alex was. Cursing at the doctor. Telling him that Anna wasn't crazy so she didn't need to go to a crazy home.  
But Steven and Rachel spoke about it with the doctor alone. She helped Steven see that it could really help Anna if she was sent to the institution. soon his signature as on the form and she watched as he filled it out on Anna's behave.  
Now looking at the now young woman, Rachel saw that Anna wasn't the same as she was before being admitted. But she was happy to be apart of the family to help Anna. To help her become a good happy woman.  
Rachel hoped that Anna would look at her like a friend if not a mother. She didn't want to replace the girls mother. But wanted to be the mother figure the young girl desperately needed in her young life.   
Alex was to dangerous to be a motherly figure, Rachel thought. Alex was wild, rebellious, and a bitch if Rachel was being honest. But everyone saw how much the two sisters cared deeply for each other.   
"I have been thinking of throwing a party? To celebrate your return? A Anna Bash? How does that sound?" Rachel asked. "We don't have to rush it." Steven said. Rachel shook her head. "Nope. We can invite who ever you want. Have what you wanted." Rachel said.  
Anna nodded at the two. "Uh yeah. Sure. Sounds great." She told them. Rachel smiled brightly. "That's great! Maybe once you're unpacked, you and I can sit down and plan things out." she told the girl.  
Anna nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go to the docks." Anna said softly, forcing a small smile and walked past her father and Rachel. Rachel watched the pretty girl walk away and her smile dropped. "She hates me." Rachel said sadly.  
"No. She just needs to cope and get use to things." Steven said and kissed his girlfriend's head. She sighed and went to check the casserole before going to get cleaned up.  
___  
Anna ran out the back and went over to the edge of the hill to look out at the lake. But there was something she was so surprised to see....  
The boat house..  
It had been nothing but ash when she last saw it. Having been her mothers last resting place before it was on the mantel in a golden jar.  
She felt like the control of her body left her as she walked to it. Her heart twisting in sadness the closer she got to the house.   
As she stepped closer to it she couldn't help but marvel at how it seemed like the explosion never happened. Like maybe her mother was in the actual house baking cookies. Or bugging Anna's dad for fun.  
But looking at the pale marks that was paler then her own pale skin . The marks that pulled her back into the real world. Her mother was gone. Forever. And was never coming back.  
Anna looked inside and touched the glass blocking the sun away from her eyes.  
As soon as she touched the glass she saw how the room looked with her mother in it,. The medical equipment and her dying mother gasping for air, reaching for her. The bell on her stick like wrist ringing. She jerked away with a gasp, but she kept hearing the ringing of the bell.   
But as she looked at where the sound came from. It was a boat hook, being pulled back and forth by the slight, and gentle wind. It made Anna sigh a breath of relief. Maybe the sound and looking inside where her mother was last brought the vision to her?  
She walked to the hook, putting it up to stop its noise. She shook her head and looked back at the boat house window. She went back to it, cupping her eyes once more, looking inside.  
"It's so creepy how the same it looks huh?" Anna heard. She looked up and saw her older sister, Alex, she was leaning against the wall of the boat house with a grin.  
"Sup Bitch." Alex greeted her baby sister.  
"Alex! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" Anna said hugging her big sister. Alex chuckled and hugged back. When the two pulled away Alex looked at her sister.   
"He had them working nights and weekends to make sure it was finished by the time you get back." Alex said leaning against the railings now. "Welcome to your new ward. Crazier people. Better food." Alex joked, leaning foreword a bit.  
____

 

The two sat on the dock with their feet dangling teasingly over the water.   
The two spoke about what the other did while Anna was locked away. Anna spoke about all the different meds she was prescribed. Alex told her about all the parties she went to.  
But then Anna spoke about what was on her mind.   
"How long has she been living here?" Anna asked. "Maybe a month or two after you left. And she's been helping him cope. Twice a night." Alex said with a eye roll.  
"Thanks by the way for bailing on me and leaving me alone with them by the way." Alex said getting up. She grabbed her shoes and started walking away. Anna got up, grabbing her shoes to follow.  
"What are you talking about?" Anna asked. Alex turned to face Anna as she shouted at her. "She was my mother to Anna! I lost her as well! Did you see me put a razor to my fucking wrists!" She shouted.  
"You left me alone with them! I was alone!" Alex said going to leave. She flops her arms up and then down. "You could've at least written me back!" She said hurt.   
"What do you mean?" Anna asked. "All the letters? I even got permission to send you a iPod with a playlist of mom and our favorite songs? I sent you things every month. And I got nothing back." Alex told her little sister.  
"Alex I swear to you. I never got anything from you." Anna said honestly. She never got anything. "Maybe Dr. Chamberlin thought I wasn't ready for them? Or they got lost in the mail." She tried to explain to her.   
Alex stood straight and made a angry face as she relised something. "No. It wasn't Dr. Chamberlin. That fucking asshole." Alex said and stopped back up to the house.  
Anna sighed relising just like Alex who could've stopped Alex's letters.  
Her dad and Rachel.  
'Let the fight begin.' Anna thought to herself as she followed her sister slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter.  
> We finally get mention of Hannibal Lector!  
> More of Anna's physic power of seeing things.

That night Anna was in her bed, about to read her fathers bool, but thought about what happened after Alex left Anna alone on the docks.  
Her dad and Alex had fought about why he didn't send the things Alex wanted him to. Anna had been outside, by the window her dads open office, listening into their words.   
Her dad soon gave up and stopped shouting at Alex. "Oh! What? You didn't want me to tell Anna about your precious dirty secret about you fucking Rachel? That she was living here? Ugh. You disgust me." Anna looked down at the side walk under her feet.  
Alex and Anna's hands were imprinted in the cement with their names on it. Anna was only about four years old, Alex was about six.   
Anna jumped hearing the door slam, and out stomped Alex. Pushing past Anna. "Alex! Where are you going?" She called out to her sister. Alex waved her arm. "Like anyone cares!" She called back, not even looking back, and headed into the woods.  
Anna sighed and shook her head. She knew that her sister was going to go to a party somewhere.  
___

Anna started reading her fathers book after shaking her thoughts away. She heard some moaning and squeaks. It made her stop and look at the wall behind her. Her face flushed innocently and she cringed realizing what was happening.  
She put a bookmark into the book to mark her spot, grabbed the phone that her dad gave her at dinner, and put the earbuds into the phone. She pulled up her spotify that she put some soft songs on, and laid into her bed after turning the lights out.  
___

Anna kept having nightmares about what happened the night her mother died. It wouldn't leave her. But now that she was back she could hear her mother talking to her. Something that didn't happen when the night happened.  
"Anna! Run!" Her mother shouted at her after Anna was forced into the room.   
"Mom... What happened?.. I have to get you out of here." She begged but her body wouldn't move. Her ill mother looked at her, then pointed out to the corner of the room, making her turn her head to see a the little girl she saw in the bag.   
That's when she heard both of their voices as the place became on fire. "DONT GO HOME! DONT GO HOME!" They kept repeating it, scaring Anna. She looked at her mother, who now had blood coming out of her mouth before her eyes exploded and she was set on fire.   
Anna was flung out landing on the grass seeing the boat house explode once more.  
___

Anna gasped awake and looked around. She sat up and tried to catch her breath. She froze hearing the door open. She looked at the opening door. "Alex?" She whispered.   
But when the door opened, Anna saw smoke, and smelt something that smelt like burning flesh. Anna then heard what sounded like someone crawling on the floor, the smoke following. The horrid smell getting stronger.   
Anna watched in horror, sinking down a bit, watching as the smoke and smell got close to her side of the bed at the other end of the room.  
Small sounds of fear leaving her throat.  
Soon a burnt black crusty hand reached out and grabbed Anna's arm, Anna fought not to scream. She quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep.   
She heard the door slam, making her shoot up from her nightmare.  
Anna quickly turned to turn her lamp on, only to see Alex grinning mischievously at her. "Sup bitch. Sorry for scaring ya." She said flopping on her back on Anna's bed.  
"You're drunk." Anna pointed out, smelling the alcohol on her sister. "Yeah. So?" Alex said with a shrug and giggle.  
Anna looked at the bell on her bed, it was her moms old bell. She had found it in the box with the pictures. The black silk ribbon was a bit burned surprisingly.   
She picked it up to examine it more, the haunting tingle of the bell, made Alex look at her.  
She sat up. "Where did you get that?" She asked angerly. "I found it in the attic." Anna told her. Alex grabbed it out of her sisters hand and slamming back onto the bed. "Yeah? Well that's where it should've stayed." Alex told her.   
"God I hate that bell." Alex muttered glaring at the bell. "Why? It reminds me of mom." She said. "Anna. Wake up. Rachel bought mom the bell. She got it from a fucking pet store, put a ribbon on it and tied it to her fucking wrist." Alex told her.  
Anna shook her head. "And she did it so she could hear her while Rachel was busy riding dad." Rachel made some crude wiggles on the bed. "Stop it Alex." Anna snapped.   
Alex looked at her baby sister. It was still clear that Anna was still damaged by the loss of their mom. "Look. I'm sorry, but its the truth. Dad and Rachel had been having an affair like two weeks of her being in our home. Its why dad was so willing to put mom in the boat house."  
Anna kept her eyes down at the bell.  
"Look how about you and I go swimming tomorrow, we can hang out together and think about all the good times." She suggested. Anna nodded. Alex gave her baby sister a small smile and place a kiss on her forehead. "See ya in when I wake up." Alex told Anna getting up, and leaving to her room.  
"Ugh im going to be sick." She groaned as she left.  
Anna picked the bell up once more, looking at it.

Now no longer feeling the slight peace she had when she first saw the bell, she now felt disgust and threw it across the room, turning the lights out to get some sleep.  
___

 

Anna woke up before everyone the next morning. She decided to go to the attic before getting breakfast. She and Alex was going to be together today and planned on going to swim in their family's lake.  
So, she put her purple one piece on before putting on some clothes. She put her well warn slip on sneakers. She put her hair up into a ponytail. Anna snuck away from her room. She saw her fathers bedroom door was shut, which meant he was still asleep.  
She made a left turn and opened the door that lead to the attic. She looked up the narrow stairway that went up.   
She knew a lot of memories and items would be up there. So she took a deep breath and went up. She turned the light on, and looked around. She saw a box in the dark corner of the room and went over, turning the other light on so she could see.  
She looked at the box and saw a familiar chalkboard, peaking out at her from inside the box. She sat cross legged in front of the box. She pulled out the chalkboard, going to be taking it back down to put it back where it belonged.  
She looked inside the box now that what inside of it was now clearer.   
It was filled with small items. Things that belonged to her mother. Her mothers candles, some picture frames with memories in them, tiny things like that. She reached into the box and pulled out a shoe box that had unframed pictures She pulled some out and smiled as she looked at them.  
The memories of them. The laughs behind them. The joy. The happiness.   
She looked at the one of herself, Alex, and her mom. It was the gardening picture she loved.  
Her smile started disappearing though the more she looked threw them. The group of the photos she had in her hands, they was showing the transition of her mother getting sicker and sicker.  
She saw herself and Alex sitting on each side of their mother. It was their mothers birthday. Alex and Anna attempted to bake a cake. They went out for some gifts, things for their mother to do, to keep herself occupied, and some snacks that they knew their mom enjoyed.  
She then moved to the next one and the smile completely disappeared. It was the last Christmas she spent with her mother. In the picture, the smiles were fake, the happiness was fake, Everything in the picture was fake.  
Rachel stood behind the smiling family. She had been moved in just two months before this picture was taken. This picture was taken four months after her mothers birthday. Five weeks after this picture, Anna's mother was moved into the boat house.   
Anna stood, putting the chalkboard under her arm, and she grabbed the big box, carrying them down the narrow steps, and into her room. She did return to the attic to turn the lights off before going to her room to take the chalkboard to its destination.  
___

She had stopped in the garage where she knew the hammer and nails were and took them to the kitchen.  
Alex and Rachel were in there ignoring each other like normal. The two woman confused at Anna's determined face.   
Anna grinned hammering the nail into the wall, her pretty green eyes closed doing so, making the project loud and messy.  
Rachel felt her heart clench at the fact the wall was now messed up.  
Anna smiled brightly as she put up her childhood chalkboard back to where it was before she left for the hospital.  
"Wow. Looks great Anna... Maybe try a bigger hammer next time." Rachel joked trying not to show her displeasure. Anna gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry." She said.  
"She did better then me sober." Alex pipped in, giving Anna a knowing grin and wink.  
"Its ok sweetie. I think it ties our little kitchen together. Where did you find it? It went missing when the guys came in to remodel the kitchen." Rachel asked looking at the board. "I found it in the attic." Anna told her happily.  
Rachel nodded. "Hey Anna, your dad is having people over to celebrate his book in two days, there is a man that both Dr. Chamberlin and I want you to talk to. Chamberlin had called while you was outside yesterday and recommended him for you. He wants you to think of having him as therapist. Just till things settle. If you ever feel the need to hide away, he would be who you would see. Your dad thinks its a great idea." Rachel said.  
Anna looked at her blankly. "Don't worry. Like I said he is only to talk to that's it. We aren't taking you back to the institute. Both Chamberlin and I fell it would be a good idea to have someone close for you to talk to that doesn't live here." She said.  
"Not like I'd let you take her back." Alex said tossing her apple core into the trash. Rachel the eldest of the two siblings a look, before looking at the youngest. "His name is Dr. Lector. He actually helps the FBI every now and then with cases." She told her.  
Anna gave a small smile. "Uh sure. I'll think about it." Anna told her. Rachel smiled. "That's great." She said before turning around. Missing the look that Anna gave her.  
To Anna. Something wasn't right. Something inside her told her so. And what happened last night. She had to tell someone. She had to tell Alex... But she didn't want her sister, her only friend, to think she was crazy like others did.  
She looked at where her sister left to, outside, waiting on her to follow. Anna grabbed a banana and ate it quickly as she put the hammer away.  
She just hopped Alex believed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is finally in this chapter!!!
> 
> Also Anna and Alex have a serious sister to sister moment.

Hannibal was in his office waiting for his next client. It was a fellow physiatrist, but this one work at a mental institute in Virginia. He was coming to visit to talk about something important.

He had gotten the call the other day, so Hannibal cleared his schedule to make time for his friend. 

Hannibal looked at the time. Noon at the dot. So he got up and opened the door, he gave Dr. John Chamberlin a smile. "Come in my friend." He greeted. John came over, and the two shook hands before both walking into Hannibal's large office.

"I still can't ever get over how large your office is." John said, looking around. He chuckled at seeing the second floor for Hannibal's books.

"Yes, well I didn't want my clients to fell closed in." Hannibal said, leading the chubby man over to a seat. "A glass of wine?" He offered his friend. John shook his head. "No thank you. I am not staying long. I just needed to talk to you about a client I had." John said.

Hannibal nodded pouring himself a glass of pink wine, after getting John a glass of water.  
Hannibal sat behind his desk looking at Chamberlin, who was digging threw his briefcase. 

"I had a patient released back to her home here in Maryland, but I was worried for her." John said, pulling out a file. He handed the file to Hannibal. Hannibal took it and opened the file, reading it over.  
'Name: Anna Rosemary Invers.  
Age: 17   
Reason For Admition: Suicide, depression, slight memory loss due to trauma, and anxiety  
Notes: Anna is a well behaved, shy young girl. She came to Milestone Institute at fifteen after witnessing mother's death. Anna attempted suicide at her home in Maryland. Was revived at hospital before being handed over to the Institute. Anna adjusted well. Kept to herself, took her anti depressions, and anti anxieties. She has expressed that she dreams of what happened but things was added to her dreams. Memories coming back.   
Allergies: Penicillin, and shell fish.'  
Hannibal red over the file, now looking at the picture of this Anna.  
She was a pretty girl. Dark hair the color of chocolate, skin pale like sand at a beach he would visit, her lips were a lively dark pink. But it was her eyes he really focused on. They was a pretty mix of green and brown. But despite that they was filled with a haunting look. A look that said she has been threw so much.  
"Her mother was sick with type four blood cancer. She had been sick for a while and the family knew she wasn't going to survive it. Anna was going to get some help but when she walked away from the boat house that her mother was staying in, the boat house exploded. It was a gas leak. Anna was deeply affect." John said sadly.  
"She blamed herself. She was angry and depressed. She started cutting. And then one night she purposely cut to deeply. Luckily her mothers live in nurse was there to help with the funeral and coping. She helped save Anna's life when Anna's older sister found her in the tub." John continued.  
Hannibal took a sip of his wine glass, nodding.   
"And why are you showing me this?" He asked. "I actually had a request for you." He said. Hannibal clasped his hands together and sat straighter. "And what is that?" He asked. "I need you to take on Anna as a patient. Just for awhile. Make sure she is on her meds, she may someone to talk to. Her father is actually in a relationship with the mothers nurse." He told the other doctor.  
"Her father is the author Steven Invers. He recently published a book, and is throwing a party with a few people. I got in contact with Anna's father to see if you can join if you take on as her doctor. That way she can meet you. Her father wants her to agree to bring your patient." John said.  
Hannibal felt drawn to the picture once more. He looked into the haunting eyes of the troubled girl. He turned the girls file over to look over the police file in the folder. Reading the report of the fire.  
He saw that the nurse was a familiar person. In fact this case seemed familiar  
He looked over and nodded.   
"I'll go. I'll take her in as a patient." Hannibal agreed. John looked happy and nodded. "Good. I'm glad. She is a really troubled girl. I think she will do fine, but I just want someone close to her to help her." John told Hannibal.   
John stood, so did Hannibal. The two shook hands. John wrote down the address and left.   
____

 

Anna walked with Alex to the boat house. Alex was laughing her ass off. "Did you see her face? Her precious dream kitchen was being destroyed." Alex laughed out. Anna giggled. "I was swinging that hammer with my eyes closed." She told her sister, which made her sister laugh harder.  
"It's our board, and our home before hers. We should have it up." Anna said. Alex nodded agreeing with the girl. "Do you remember how awful moms handwriting was? And when she tried to write soccer practice, but we thought it said dentist oppoint?" Anna asked.  
Anna chuckled. "And we ran away to the boat house to hide." Alex continued. The two laughed at the kind memory, as they took their clothes off to reveal their swimsuits.  
"She took everything that mom brought in and hid it upstairs." Alex said. "Exactly. That's why we need to get the things and bring them back down." Anna said.  
Anna looked at her sister nervously. She needed to tell Alex about her dreams. She had to tell someone. "Hey Alex.. I need to tell you something." Anna said nervously playing with her fingers.  
Alex turned and leaned against door way that they was about to open to jump into the water. "What's up?" She asked.  
"I don't want you to think I'm crazy..." Anna said, still playing with her fingers. Anna looked at her sister and smiled leaning against the wood like her sister. "I saw mom last night." She said.  
Alex chuckled. "Good joke An's." She said. Anna frowned and went to sit against the wall of the boat house. Alex saw how Anna reacted and stopped her chuckling. She walked over and sat beside Anna.  
"Did you really see mom Anna?" She asked her sister. She nodded. Anna then explained that she keeps dreaming about the night their mother died. But things was missing, and slowly coming back. She then told her sister about her nightmare last night, and seeing their mother in her room before Alex came into the room.  
Alex saw how serious Anna was, and believed that she dreamt the whole thing up. Anna looked scared. "I cant tell dad. I don't want to go back. I cant go back." Anna said. Alex stopped Anna's ranting by saying her name.  
"Anna. Calm down. It was just a dream. Ok? Just a dream. It was your first night back home, it would be normal." She explained. Alex put her hand on her knee. "You wont be going back. Not ever. I won't let them. You know the only reason I stay here is for you. Dad knows it too. If he even thinks of sending you back, you and I.. We're gone. I will always protect you. Ok?" Alex told her.   
Anna pursed her lips and nodded.  
"Thank you." She said, laying her head on her sister's shoulder. Alex smirked and held her pinkie up. Anna pulled her head up and made a look. "Do I have to?" She asked  
Alex chuckled mischievously, and pulled Anna with her. She took her to the door way of the dock. She unlocked it and pushed the door open. She looked at Anna and once again held her pinkie out.  
Anna smiled, rolling her eyes and locked her own pinkie with her sister's. The two grinned before jumping into the water with a excited scream.  
Anna and Alex had a great time swimming and splashing each other in the water, just like old times. She was happy that Alex didn't think she was crazy.  
____

 

Anna and Alex was laying on the deck together tanning. Anna squinted as the sun blinded her. She held a hand up to the sun. She opened and closed her hand. "Am I like... really pale?" Anna asked.   
"Dude your like a ghost." Alex teased looking out at the water. Anna closed her eyes.  
"But your future husband wont care." Alex said. It made Anna look over at her sister confused. Anna sat up to see a boat riding up to the dock. That was Matt's boat. She glared at her sister who stood up. "Don't you dare leave me Alex." She warned.  
Alex grinned mischievously. "What are sisters for?" She taunted and dove inside the water, Anna called out at her sister. She got up and went to hurry up. They had brought their clothes down to the boating dock after swimming for a bit.  
She put her dress on and saw she wouldn't be able to escape. She put her slip on shoes and put her hair into her side pony tail. She hasn't seen Matt since the night her mother died. She was at a party drinking with Alex. She and Matt was talking but soon was making out. He wanted to have sex with her.   
But she pushed him off her, and she went home.  
She looked at him as he smiled at her. She walked over to help him tie up the boat. He tossed her the rope, and she locked him in. She gave him a smile. She walked over to help him with the boxes.  
"Its good to see you're back Anna." He said putting all the boxes onto the dock. She nodded. "Yep. I got back yesterday." she told him. "I wanted to visit you at the hospital, but I wasn't told where." He told her.   
"You should've cut your wrists too, we could've been roommates." She joked, helping with the last box. He gave her a sad look. "You look well." He told her. She smiled. "So do you." She said. "Well thanks I try." He joked at her, making her giggle.  
The two didn't talk anymore while they brought the things up to where the belong. Anna knew that the reason for the multiple boxes is for Rachel' s planned party for her dad.  
Anna shuddered seeing the new Gas pipe that was in the boat house. She took a second to look at it, before rushing out. She helped carry boxes to the house.   
Soon Anna and Matt was standing at the dock, Anna holding the last box. "Look Anna. About the night of the fire..." He started. "Matt! Good I caught you." Anna and Matt jumped at the new voice.   
It was Rachel.   
"I didn't see the roast." She said. He nodded. "I was to tell you that we was out and that there will be fresh roast tomorrow morning." He told the blonde woman. She nodded and handed Matt the money needed.  
"Ok. Thank you. Tell your uncle I will be there tomorrow if he could put aside a nice looking one for me please?" She asked him. He looked at Anna before looking at Rachel and nodded. "Yeah I think he was going to any way Miss Rachel." He said being the gentleman that Anna always knew.  
She smiled and nodded, now holding Anna in a motherly way. "Good. Oh Matt we are having a party for Anna coming up soon. I hope you can make time in your schedule to celebrate Anna being home. I was thinking she and I can start planning it after Steven's. Then we will get to you about it." She said, excitedly.  
Matt gave her a boyish grin. "Yeah. That sounds great. I was just telling Anna that I missed her being here to help me even though I told her not to." He said. Rachel smiled at the two teens. "Oh she is the sweetest. We have missed her here so much." She gushed hugging the girl.  
It made her cheeks flush. Anna gave Matt an annoyed look. He smiled seeing it.   
"Any way. Anna I need you inside to help me put everything away. I ordered you some things as well." Rachel said to the young girl, who nodded. "Ok. I'll be right there. Let me carry this in." She said. Rachel nodded, going to make her way up back to the house.  
Anna looked back at Matt. "Look.. Anna. That night...I never got to apologize to you for my actions at the Pit. I was nervous... I was drinking.. and that wasn't a good mix. I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't right. I'm sorry." He told her.   
She smiled and put the box down to hug him. He hugged her back. "I forgive you Matt. We was both drinking that night. Though I wish I wasn't.. then I could've remembered what happened." Anna told him.   
Matt opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Rachel called out. "Anna! Come on sweetie!" Rachel called. The two teens looked up at the blonde watching them.  
They heard Alex climb up, and join them. "Alex you too sweety." Rachel called. Alex gathered her things rolling her eyes, but went up to Rachel. Anna picked up the box once more, and Matt got up on the boat.  
He untied the rope to free his boat from the dock. She looked at him. "Anna... I really am happy you're back." He told her, looking down at her from the boat.  
She smiled nodding. "It's good to be back. I plan on staying this time." She said, and went to walk away. Matt watching her, before driving the boat back to the mainland.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna sees her mother again. Then Anna and Rachel spend some times together

Anna sat in the living room with her family, and Rachel. They was watching a movie together. Rachel and Steven was whispering about the upcoming party for Steven. 

She looked over at Anna. Anna was watching them from her seat. "Anna? you look lost in thought. Are you ok?" Rachel asked worriedly. Alex looked over at her sister from her own seat.

 

Anna shook out of her thoughts. She had been thinking about how her mom and dad use to snuggle the way Rachel and Steven were doing at the moment. She nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking. Sorry for staring." She said looking away.

Anna stood. "I'm going outside. My head hurts." She told them all. "Are you ok? Do you want something to help with the pain?" Rachel asked sitting up. Anna shook her head no. "No I just want to get some air is all." Anna told her.

Rachel nodded watching Anna leave the room. They heard her footsteps going to the kitchen before a door opened and closed.

Anna walked down to the boat house. Why did she see her mother here? Why did she see her mother in her room. Why was she dreaming of what happened?

She slowly opened the main door. Looking around the empty room. She sighed and closed the door. Why did she come here?

"Anna." She froze hearing a scratchy voice whisper her name. She turned not seeing anyone there though. She decided to leave But when she turned to leave, a chard hand grabbed her wrist. 

She yelped and jerked away. She tripped over her own feet and fell. She started gasping for air as fear filled her. She backed away, her back hitting a wall. 

In front of her a chard, smoking body was crawling towards Anna. Anna couldn't move anymore. She couldn't scream. 

She watched as small noises escaped her as the burned body of her mother start standing.   
The body was crunching as it moved. It was a horrible sound to Anna.

Her mother's arm lifted and pointed outside. She screamed. "Murderer!" She shouted loudly. Anna watched as her mothers head looked down and screamed. Making Anna scream.  
The door was shoved open. "Anna!" She could hear the voice in the back ground. But it sounded so far away. She felt hands grab her and she jerked out. She turned to see Alex looking at her worriedly.  
Anna looked around and saw that her mother was gone. She looked up at her sister. "Are you ok? You was screaming." Alex said worriedly. Anna was trying to catch her breath, and calm her racing heart.

She let her sister help her up off the ground. "What happened?" Alex asked. "I saw mom... again..." She told her sister. Alex looked at her baby sister. "What do you mean you saw mom?" She asked.

"I mean I fucking saw mom! She was here! She wanted to tell me something! To warn me!" Anna said turning to jerk the blinds back to see that Rachel was watching from the house's hill.  
"She pointed right at Rachel." Anna whispered. Alex looked at Anna before looking up at Rachel who was turning to go back into the house.  
"Ok now I'm scared Anna." Alex whispered. Anna looked at her sister. "What did mom say?" She asked. Anna told her the one word that was told.   
"Murder."   
____

Anna and Alex sat in their bathtub together like old times thinking back on what happened last night. "It makes since... She was the one who went in and out of the storage room in the boat house. Mom got hot and cold randomly, and the heat box was in the storage room. She doesn't have an alibi for the explosion... and she ended up in a open relationship with dad soon after? It doesn't add up." Alex said.  
Anna looked at Alex as she became a detective in her own mind. "That is crazy.." Anna said. She couldn't think that Rachel murdered her mother. "I'm the girl who saw our dead mother multiple times." Alex snapped, before her face went soft.   
"Sorry Anna... I shouldn't have said that." Alex said. Anna looked away and nodded. Alex sighed. "But you need to think about it." Alex said.   
"Maybe I am crazy Alex.. Maybe it was all a dream.." Anna tried to make better sense of what happened. Alex gave her a look.  
"Anna you was wide awake. I saw you. I was there. You wasn't dreaming." Alex told her sister. Anna looked at her sister so brokenly.  
"Maybe you should tell dad what has been going on?" Alex said. Anna gave her sister a crazy look. "Tell dad? He will really think I'm crazy." Anna said.  
"I'm not giving him anything to use that could get me sent away again. I can't go back." Anna continued. Alex looked at her sister sadly. She could tell that Anna was so scared of going back to the hospital. Scared to be labeled as insane.   
"Dad would most defiantly send me away if he found out I saw mom twice here." Anna said shaking her head .  
Alex opened her mouth but was stopped when the door was knocked on. It made the two jerk their head over to see a blonde blob in the bathroom door window. It was Rachel.  
The sisters looked at each other wit worried and shocked eyes.   
"Did she hear us?" Alex whispered and Anna shook her head. "I don't know?" Anna whispered back. "Girls? Are you both in there?" Rachel asked. Rachel didn't really wait for the sisters to respond.   
"I'm going to the mainland to go shopping. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go with me? We can get lunch and our nails done." Rachel said. Alex gagged and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm going threw a giant hangover... So maybe another time...But Anna really wants to go." Alex told Rachel with a grin at Anna.  
Anna gave her a shocked look.  
"No." Anna whispered to her sister. "Come on..I'll go searching around her things, you keep her distracted." Alex told her. "Anna? You wanna go?" Rachel tried, happy to hear that the youngest wanted to spend time with her.  
Anna sighed, and rolled her eyes.  
"Just give me a moment." She said giving Alex a look. "I just have to find something cute to wear." She told Rachel. It made Alex grin.  
"You little suck up." Alex whispered.  
_____

Anna sat beside Rachel in the passenger seat. Anna looked around the new car. This was Rachel's convertible. The roof was down and Rachel was driving fast.   
Rachel was smiling happily. She was so happy Anna was with her. She figured Anna needed some attention. Rachel had noticed that Anna hadn't been sleeping well. And with what happened last night..  
Rachel and Alex got worried about Anna. Rachel followed Alex outside, then when they was about to go back in, they heard Anna's screams. Alex ran to help her sister, so Rachel just stayed on the hill just incase.  
"Your dad hates it when I drive this fast. So let this be our little secret ok?" She asked. Anna gave a nod. "Our little secret." Anna told her.  
____

After the two got their hands and feet done, the two went to the little diner in town. Rachel got an omlette with a hot tea, and Anna got a soup and sandwich with a coke.  
Anna gave their waitress a small smile as she was given her drink. Rachel smiling at the girl in front of her. Such a pretty child. Rachel knew that she didn't notice how men looked at her. But Anna was so innocent that she didn't think anyone noticed her.   
Rachel use to be the same way growing up.   
Anna looked over at Rachel who was watching her, while playing with her pearl necklace.   
Anna focused on the necklace, which Rachel noticed. "Do you like it?" Rachel asked with a knowing smile. Anna blushed embarrassed at the fact she was staring. "No need to be embarrassed sweetie." Rachel told her.  
"There pretty." Anna said, which made Rachel nod. "It was a gift from one of my old patients when I worked at a nursing home. Actually a year before I started being a in home care nurse. She thought of me as a daughter and wanted me to have something to remind myself of her." Rachel told her as she stopped playing with the necklace.  
Anna nodded.  
"Sounds like it was a good job." Anna added as she went to take a sip of her drink.  
Rachel chuckled a bit. "Anna, I wiped people's asses for a living." Rachel told her. Anna nodded. Rachels looked out the window. "It did have it's perks." She then smiled at Anna.  
"I got to meet your mom, you, Alex, and your father. You're mother was so beautiful Anna. She spoke so highly of you all, mostly you Anna. She loved this necklace as well. I let her ware it when your father wanted to have lunch with her. She would brighten every time I put it on her neck." She told Anna leaning foreword.  
Anna gulped a little softly, as she looked at her hands. Anna looked over getting distracted by three children sitting at the bar. Two boys, and one girl in between the boys. The three turned in their seats at the same time, and when they faced her, Anna felt her heart drop.  
It was the children in the woods. The ones from her dreams. The little girl had milk in her hand. She held a dead pale finger up to her dead colored lips. "Shhhh" She told Anna, before dropping the cup.  
When the glass broke on the ground the pure white milk turned dark blood red that bubbled and boiled. It made a horrible sound.  
"Anna." Rachel said softly, scaring Anna a bit and it made her look at Rachel. Rachel reached over and took Anna's hand.  
Rachel took the girl's hand in a motherly way.   
"We all have things in our past that we're ashamed of. But I don't want you to feel ashamed at what happened to you." Rachel said.  
Anna squirmed a bit uncomfortable at the woman's words.   
"I have don't some stupid things as well... But I want you to know that we all care about you. So if you need to talk to someone. If there was something you feel scared to talk about to your dad or me or even Alex. I just want you to know that I wont judge you, and that I want you to come to me." Rachel said honestly.  
Anna nodded. "Thanks Rachel." She told her.  
Rachel smiled, and let the girl's hand as their food arrived.   
As the two ate, Rachel perked up. "Oh I forgot to tell you Anna. Doctor Lector is coming to the party tomorrow. And he said that he will be happy to take you on as a therapist." She told her. Anna nodded.   
"Ok.... Do you know him?" Anna asked. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. He was my mentor. You will like him. He's very good at his job." Rachel told her.  
Anna started eating her food looking out the window. Rachel saw that Anna wasn't going to communicate anymore. So she went back to her own food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna attempts to talk to Matt. Then Alex and Anna find something terrifying in Rachel's bathroom drawer.

Rachel decided to get Anna and herself a desert. So she ordered a slice of apple pie for Anna, and a plate of peach cobbler for herself. Anna smiled happily at seeing the warm slice of pie being placed in front of her.

Rachel smiled seeing Anna dig into the pie. As Rachel dug into her own desert, Rachel's phone alerted her to a text on her phone. Rachel looked at the phone and saw it was Hannibal's number.

She read the text and smiled. She did find Hannibal attractive, but he never was attracted to her. But he helped her with some trouble she went threw a lot in the past. He has helped her a lot in the past.

Hannibal was always there to help his pupil. 

She looked up at Anna, she knew that Hannibal could help Anna, and Rachel will always do as Hannibal would tell her to help Anna. And she knew that Steven will listen to her and Hannibal with everything that he was told. 

She responded to Hannibal's text message. He wanted to stay the night after the party to talk to Steven and Rachel about Anna after the party. She didn't mind, and she knew that Steven wouldn't mind. 

She knew that both Steven and herself would do anything to help bring Anna back to her normal self. She looked at Anna like her own child. And though she didn't want to replace the girls late mother, she wanted to be the mother figure Anna needed.

Anna needed a mother figure. Rachel and Steven had many talks about it. Both the sisters needed a mother figure. She was to be that figure. 

Rachel could see Anna being more accepting then Alex. It why she was so happy that Anna was here with her. She could see her and Anna going out and doing things like this. Going shopping, getting their hair and nails done.

When Rachel and Anna was done their desserts, Rachel gathered her things. "You ready to go?" Rachel asked standing up from the booth. Anna gave her a smile and nodded, also getting up and gathering her own things.

Anna waited beside Rachel as she looked around. She saw a couple looking at her. They was whispering to each other. She had the gut feeling that they was talking about her. She knew people will talk about her. She was the towns crazy person.

She was the only one in this town that was sent to an institution. So she figured that it would be normal. She also knew that people knew that her father was dating her dead mother's live in nurse weeks after the death.

Rachel held Anna close to her protectively. She saw that Anna was feeling insecure. "Ignore them Anna." She told the girl, walking her outside. 

The two got into the car and Rachel drove to the fresh market/store. Anna looked around for Matt when they got inside. This is his uncle's place, and he worked here. So she knew that he was here somewhere.

She could hear Rachel talking to Matt's uncle behind the meat counter. But Anna looked around still.  
Seeing him bringing a box in from the truck into the freezer. "I'm going to get the milk." Anna said. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Grab some candy sweetie, you've earned it." Rachel said.

Anna nodded and walked over into the employee only freezer.   
She gulped lightly, before calling out Matt's name softly. She looked around the room for him, and soon his curly brown hair popped out to look at her. "Anna? You can't be back here." He said, walking over to his crush.

She nodded. "I know.. I just wanted to talk to you really quickly." She told him. He nodded and wiped his hands on his shirt. "What's up?" He asked. "It's about what happened on the dock... You was about to talk about what happened the night my mom died?" She asked.

He looked down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah I was... I wanted to tell you something but I don't think it's a good idea to tell you Anna.. I don't want to upset you." He told her. She looked at him beggingly. "Please Matt... what did you see that night?" She begged him.  
He opened his mouth, but before he could tell her what he saw, a voice interrupted him once again, by the same person as on the dock. By Rachel.

"Did you get lost looking for the milk?" Rachel asked. Anna turned and gave Rachel a smile. Anna nodded. "I just wanted to tell Matt something." She told her. Rachel nodded and looked at the two. It was obvious that Matt had feelings for the girl.

Everyone in town knew it. The two was said to make a very cute couple. Both were sweet and innocent. Matt was going to go to school to be a doctor in the fall. He was older then Anna by three years.

"Well let's get the rest of our things." Rachel said. Anna nodded and turned walking away. Rachel rubbed her back motherly as Anna passed her. "Oh Matt. We wont need you to bring the groceries all the time. I'll be in town more with Anna." Rachel told him. 

Anna looked back at Matt as she was made to walk away.

____

 

Anna walked back into the house, carrying the last of the things, she put the things on the counter before walking out of the kitchen. She saw Alex peak out and wave her over before her head disappeared. Anna looked back to see outside with her dad, they was kissing.

She rolled her eyes and went over to follow Alex upstairs. Alex was in Rachel and her dads room. "Over here." Alex called, from the closet. Anna went in and saw Alex was going threw Rachel's clothes. 

"What are you looking for in her underwear drawer?" Anna asked. "I wanted to see how much of a whore she is." Alex said, then held up a lacy tank top. "She's like a crack whore but with the dignity." Alex joked. 

She grinned and held it to herself. "Whoooaoa." She swayed a bit and chuckled. "Stop put it away." Anna told her sister blushing. Alex grinned at her baby sister mischievously, then put it against Anna's body.

"You look better in it." Alex said seeing Anna blush even more. She shoved Alex's arm away from her. "Again. Stop it." She told her sister. Alex chuckled and put the shirt back and walked away. Anna shut the drawer and followed her sister to the master bathroom.

Alex looked threw Rachel's make up, and drawers on her side. "What exactly are we looking for?" Anna asked her sister. The whole point of her going out with Rachel was for her sister to do this. 

"Don't worry, if we get caught we can just say that you wanted to borrow some make up for the party tomorrow." Alex said with a shrug. Anna sighed and watched her sister. She watched as Alex laughed, pulling out a silver cylinder. Anna turned bright red realizing what it was.

A dildo.

"Ooohh. Looks like we found Rachel's favorite toy." Alex said and then tried to poke Anna with it. "Anna want a new best friend? Meet Mr. Horny." She said. "Ew that's disgusting! Stop that!" Anna tried to keep Alex's hand away.

Alex chuckled and put it away. When she tried to close the drawer it got stuck. The sister looked at each other worriedly. Alex pulled the drawer out and handed it to Anna so she can see what it was stuck against. 

Alex pulled out a little zipped up thing. Anna put the drawer back where it belonged, as Alex opening the thing up. "Whoa..." Alex said, her voice wasn't humorous anymore.

Anna looked to see a bottle of clear liquid. Anna read the bottle. Cataplexy. It was used when a patient was to much to handle. "That's enough to kill or drug an elephant." Alex said. The two looked at each other worriedly. "Or the both of us." Anna said before she could stop herself.

Alex took a picture of it before closing it and putting it where she found it. The two left the master bed room for Alex's bed room. 

They didn't know what to think about what they just found.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS GUYS!!! HANNIBAL AND ANNA MEET!!!!!!

Anna walked over to the master bed room.   
It was the night of the party, she was walking around, seeing her dad fixing his hair in the bathroom, it made her smile. She smiled her dad as he came out. 

He ruffled her hair making her smile more and move his hand away. He smiled and walked away. Anna walked to the bathroom and saw Rachel was in front of the mirror applying makeup to her face while she had her hair up in curls.

Rachel looked over in the mirror at the teen, who was watching her while messing with her fingers, a nervous thing Rachel knew Anna did. She gave the girl a smile. "Hi sweetie. Come in." Rachel said happily.  
Anna walks fully into the room. "Come sit here." Rachel said, and stood putting the liquid lipstick on the counter. Anna listened to Rachel's words. Rachel plugged in another curling iron. 

Anna watched as Rachel pulled another chair over and sat in front of Anna. She smiled at Anna, the wheels working in Rachel's mind on how to do Anna's make up, and hair. "Can I do your make up and hair?" Rachel asked. 

Anna nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to ask Alex, but she wasn't in her room." Anna said. Rachel had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Of course Alex wasn't in her room. "Well that's why I am here to help." She said to the girl.

Rachel started looking for a lip color for Anna to wear. She found one and opened it turning to Anna, starting to put the color on "Anna, when a guy tries to hit on you, and they talk about your eyes. Just know their lying." Rachel told her.  
Anna looked into Rachels eyes as Rachel worked on her lips. "Men will go on about a woman's eyes, but that's bullshit. They love a woman's lips. And you have very pretty lips." Rachel said, putting the last stroke of lipstick on Anna's pouty lips.  
Rachel smiled and turned to put it away and get some eye shadow and a eye brush. Anna turned to look at herself in the mirror, rubbing her lips together to blend the color on her mouth.  
Rachel turned back around and smiled at Anna. "You are a beautiful young woman Anna, so you don't need a lot of make up. And while you have pretty eyes, just know that a little of darkness can make them pop more. Just some eyeliner can either make them pop or hide them." Rachel told her.

She started putting on some dark brown eyeshadow low on the girls eyes. Then took a light brown and put it above the dark brown. She then took the eyeline pen and she told the girl how to do it and did it for Anna. 

She took a little blush and added it to the younger girl's cheeks. She smiled seeing the girl looking shocked at how different she looked. "Now on to your hair." Rachel said excitedly.

__

 

Anna looked at her reflection in Rachel's mirror. She looked less like the homely girl to a sophisticated young lady. 

"Anna, you need to realize how beautiful you really are. Show it off a bit. Try not to be so shocked." Rachel said to her, rubbing the girls shoulders.   
"Girls need to realize that. We have the power over men. We have what they want, so we need to use it against them. So if you see what you want, take it. But don't do what I did Anna." Rachel told the girl. 

Anna just looked at her listening and soaking in Rachel's words. Rachel gave a quick smile before standing. "I want to try something." Rachel said. Rachel walked away and soon came back with that pearled necklace. 

"You're mom looked so beautiful in these, so you will too. How about tonight, you can wear them?" She asked putting it over Anna's pale neck.  
"So beautiful." Rachel said, hooking the necklace together. She was looking at Anna in the mirror, Anna was looking back. "Now onto the hair." She said taking the girls hair out of its normal ponytail.

 

____

 

 

Anna stood with Alex watching as Rachel and their dad greeted people into the house. Anna was playing with her fingers nervously. She wondered which one of the males was that Dr. Lector.   
Anna was wearing maroon dress that Rachel got her after catching Anna staring at it in the window of a shop. Ales was given a dress as well, a nice grayish tan floral dress. Anna was actually surprised to see her sister actually put it on at all.

"Who do you think it is? That Lector?" Anna asked, still looking out from the hall she was standing in. "Who knows, a lot of people here." Alex responded. The two still looking out at the people coming in.

Anna saw a man with curly hair enter the room with a well dressed man who was holding a case. "Their cute." Alex said, playfully nudging Anna. She gave her older sister a small look before looking back at the two males.

Rachel seemed really happy to see the older male of the two. "I think that's Dr. Lector." Anna said nodding once to the male with brown somewhat blond hair that Rachel had forced into a hug.

Anna got her answer when she saw Rachel and her dad looking around the room, before their eyes landed on Anna and Alex. The sisters were waved over by Rachel and Steven. 

"Time to be shown off like fucking show ponies." Alex grumbled to Anna as she passed her. Anna took a second to fix her dress and then followed her sisters steps over.

"Detective Graham, and Dr. Lector these are Steven's beautiful daughters, Alex and Anna." Rachel happily introduced. Anna looked at the man with curly hair and glasses. He reminded her of a teacher. A nervous one but a teacher all the same.

"Please.. just Will is fine." He told Rachel. So he was a detective. Interesting, didn't look like one really. "Anna, Alex, this is Dr. Hannibal Lector and his friend Will Graham. They work together with the FBI. Anna Dr. Lector is becoming your therapist." Rachel said. 

Anna looked away from Will Graham, to Hannibal who was looking at her. Anna felt a bit uncomfortable under his steel gaze. She felt like she was naked in a small room surrounded by his eyes. Judging her. Mocking her.

But she put on a small smile. "Hi." She greeted him. She felt Rachel's arm wrap around her shoulders like they did when Anna was talking to Matt. "Anna is a bit shy." Rachel said, giving Anna a motherly smile. 

"Anna also doesn't like talking to people who judge her." Alex grumbled which earned her a stern look from both Steven and Rachel. 

"Well Anna. I promise that I am not here to judge you. That's not my job. My job is to hear your words, prosses them, and then help you with what you tell me. I am not judging you, since there is nothing to judge." Hannibal said.

He was studying the young girl in front of him. She was a lot prettier in person then in her picture. She was looking at him, and freezing him in his spot with those haunting eyes of hers.

He made himself look away to look at Rachel and Steven. "I brought Will along with me, cause today was his birthday and he is a fan of your work Mr. Invers." Hannibal said, seeing Will looking the sisters over.

The sisters were similar in looks to an extent. Both had the same brown hair, green eyes, face shape, and lip shape. Anna though was paler and had a more innocent aura around her. While Alex was a beautiful woman, Hannibal's eyes was continuously drawn back to Anna.

Steven pulled Will to his office to talk about his newest book. "Anna, can you take Dr. Lectors bag to the kitchen?" Rachel asked. Anna nodded obediently, reaching her tiny hand out for what was in Hannibal's hand. 

He felt the strangest urge to just... Hold her tiny pale hand in his own larger hand. But he refrained, handing his case that had some wines in it. She took it to the kitchen and he followed her. Some of the wines needed to be put in the fridge.

"So Anna. Dr. Chamberlin was the one who gave me your file. I'm glad to see that you haven't hurt yourself in a long time." Hannibal said, attempting to get the girl to open up to him. She nodded, putting the case down gently.

He walked over to her, opening the case. He gave her a kind smile as he pulled some of the wines out so he can put them in the fridge. He took a small sniff to smell that the girl was wearing the same perfume as Rachel was that evening. 

He started putting the wines into the fridge, and heard tiny footsteps walking away, so he knew she left the kitchen. He looked around to see a hot roast, resting in its juices on the counter by the stove, some wine bottles and glasses on the movable Island in front of the stove.

So he put the rest of the wines on that with the others.

He walked out to see Anna walking around, looking like a lost sheep. He saw that her sister wasn't around. So Anna probably felt much more uncomfortable. 

He saw her sit and look up as a man walked up to her. Both Anna and Hannibal knew that people seemed to know about what happened to her. She WAS the reason for both Steven's Hiatus, and publish time of the newly published book of her fathers. 

She was a child to them, a child who made a loud crash and was put into time out after what happened to her. That's what some of her father's business partners thought. Anna didn't care anymore. 

She was just here to meet her doctor, and be supportive of her father. So, unlike Alex who seemed to have just disappeared, she was going to stay at the party till nine. Hannibal gave the man a glare, and it made him leave her alone. 

Before Hannibal could go over to see what happened, her father was there. So he walked over. "May I inquire what had upset her?" Hannibal asked. Steven looked at the good doctor. "She was just upset that he asked about the hospital. I am going to be talking to him about that." Steven said.

Hannibal nodded, and looked at Anna, who didn't look at neither of them. She was just glaring a hole into the floor. "Anna. How about we get to know each other a bit." Hannibal offered. When she didn't move or answer, her father gently made her look at him. 

"Anna why don't you talk to Hannibal a bit. It will help." He asked her. She sighed and nodded. She would only do it for her fathers happiness. Steven smiled at his youngest daughter and nodded, kissing her head before going to entertain his guests with Rachel now by his side.

Hannibal pulled a chair over and sat to look at the girl with the haunting eyes that have haunted his mind and dreams since he first looked into them in her file picture.

"Anna, tell me what you are feeling right at this moment." He told her. She just raised an eye brow at him before sighing once again.

"Over crowded, embarrassed, nervous, anxious..." She drawled out with a small shrug. "The last time my father had a book party like this was before my mom got sick. I wasn't labeled the nut job then." Anna told him.

He just looked at her making her look away. But he felt sadness that she looked away. "Well to me, you don't look like a, in your words, 'nut job'. You look like a broken spirit who needs a little help with putting their spirit back together." He told her.

He then tried talking her, just about his job, cases he helped solve. Trying to get her to open up.   
He even cracked the very rare joke. She actually giggled at it.   
Anna started feeling a bit better around Hannibal. His jokes weren't all that funny but she could tell that he was trying. Which made her smile, which in turn made him smile.  
"You are a pretty girl Anna, are you in a relationship? That can help you become better adjusted to being home once again." He told her. A part of her wanted to hear that she wasn't seeing anyone.   
He knew he shouldn't even think that. She was a minor. Well for only a little while longer. Then she will be eighteen. Then legal.  
He mentally shook that out of his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking that way any way.  
"No... There's only one guy in this town that doesn't think I'm a loss cause. I guess he's cute, but... I get uncomfortable easily." She said. Hannibal nodded. "You have history with this Matt?" He asked her.   
She shrugged, blushing.   
"We kissed once, but that was it.... It happened the day my mom died." She said, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Hannibal made a mental note to talk to her about that kiss, when they have their session.  
Anna looked over and her face dropped. Hannibal turned to see Rachel come up. "Hannibal, There's a group of men wanting to talk to you. Their over by Steven." Rachel said. Hannibal nodded, and gave the two girls a smile.  
Anna listened to Rachel talk happily about how great everything was going. Anna followed him with her eyes. He seemed a lot better talking to the men he was around, then with her.  
"So. What did you think about Dr. Lector?" Rachel asked the girl, who was looking at the said doctor they was talking about. "He's alright." She said.  
Anna looked back at Rachel before standing. "Can you do me a big favor Anna?" Rachel asked. Anna sighed and looked at her. "I just want to go to bed." Anna told her dad's girlfriend.  
"I just need you to help me by taking the trash out for me?" Rachel asked. Anna sighed but nodded. She walked into the kitchen with Rachel. She watched as Rachel taking the tray of wine glasses out to the showing table in the party room.   
Anna went to the trash, and gathered the bags. But there was something that fell out. Anna huffed and bent down to grab it. She yelled out as a dead hand reached out and grabbed her wrists.   
She jerked on her captured wrist. It pulled the dead body out of the little read headed girl. Anna fell in shock backing away not even hearing the falling and breaking of glass. She didn't feel the pain in her hands.   
"You're not safe." The girl said, before screaming and went back under the oven as if she was dragged back under.  
Anna was panting from her fear and from her screaming, when Rachel rushed in and shouted in horror. Anna looked around no longer seeing the dead girl, and saw she had knocked over the glass bottles of wine.   
Them breaking and she had her wrists in the wine and glass. She was bleeding from it.  
"What did you do?" Rachel shouted at Anna, she had a poker cause she was about to cut the roast.   
"Look she didn't mean to do that. Stop yelling at her." Alex snapped at Rachel. "What happened?" Hannibal asked as he came in with Steven. Anna knew she couldn't tell them she saw a dead read headed girl.   
So she quickly thought of a quick lie.  
"I... I accidently dropped something while taking the trash out. I went to pick it up and I saw a big spider. It came out of no where and scared me. I fell and bumped into the island, knocking your wines over. I'm so sorry Rachel." Anna said.  
Rachel just raised her hand, to emotional. "I am also sorry to you Hannibal." Anna told the doctor. He gave a smile. "Rachel. Have no worry. I have more wines that I brought." He told his old student.   
Rachel looked at him.  
Hannibal went to his case that was on the breakfast table. Everyone watched as he pulled out more wines. Rachel looked over and saw that Steven's daughter was bleeding. So she apologized for yelling at Anna, then she wrapped her wounds up.  
___

 

Anna looked out the window of her bedroom.  
She saw that someone was walking around the boat house. She wanted to know who was messing around out there, so she snuck downstairs and went threw the door by her fathers office to make her way to the boat house.  
As she got close, Anna noticed that it was Will Graham. "You shouldn't be out here." Anna told him. He jumped and turned to face the young pretty girl. "I'm sorry Anna. But I was just curious. I read the file about what happened. And I wanted to see it for myself." He told her.  
"Can I go inside?" He asked her. She stood there for a moment before nodding. She walked over and opened the door. She walked inside the empty room and held herself as she looked around. Memories of what happened to her mother, and the night she saw her dead mother went threw her mind.  
"Where was your mother?" He asked squeezing his eyes shut. "By the window. She told us she had it moved there so she could look out at the lake. She liked to see the sun setting." Anna said softly.  
Anna answered his questions.   
"Did you guys have her moved out here so you didn't have to watch her die?" He asked. She glared at him. "I think you should leave." Anna told him, angerly. 

He saw he hit a sensitive spot. "I am sorry for saying that... I'll be going back to the party. Good night Anna." He told the girl walking out of the boat house. "Good night Graham." She said mad.  
She went to bed angerly that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Lector's first appointment together and Hannibal gives Anna a special tea to help

Anna woke up the next morning and got out of her bed. Putting on a robe and slippers, she fixed her bed back in order, something that became instinct to her at the hospital. She walked out of her room and saw that one of the guest room doors was opened.

She knew that Hannibal and Graham was staying the night. So one of them was awake. She wasn't sure who. She should apologize to Will. He was a detective, if she did that to a detective, he can have her thrown back in confinement. 

She didn't want that.

Anna gently opened the door to her sister's old room, and looked inside. Alex wasn't there. Anna shook her head and closed the door. She walked threw the halls to go down the stairs. She wanted to get a cell phone. She wasn't allowed one in the hospital, and now that she was out, she wanted one, like a normal teen.

She figured that if maybe she asked Rachel, she could get on her good side more. She knew that it would be better to suck up to Rachel a bit, while the sisters investigated a bit. They was still curious about why their dead mother was communicating with Anna.

Anna made her way down the stairs. She smelt coffee being made. "Rachel?" She called. She turned and saw that Dr. Lector was in the kitchen. She looked around and saw that Rachel wasn't there. 

She was normally up by now. 

Hannibal looked up at her as he pressed down on the lever on the coffee jug that Rachel had bought, apparently last year.

"Good morning Anna." He greeted. Anna pulled her robe closer to her. "Your step mother went out for a run." He told her, as he poured the coffee into a cup. "Can I make you a cup?" He asked. "I don't drink coffee." She told him.

He nodded and started adding things to his cup. "What can I make you then?" He asked her. "I can make it myself, thank you Dr. Lector." She said politely. She walked past him to the cabinet to take out the container of dark Hot chocolate, and a dark chocolate Hershey bar.

She went to the spices and grabbed the cinnamon, before going to the fridge for the milk. She put everything on the counter by the stove and got herself a cup. 

Hannibal watched as she made herself hot chocolate. Adding some chunks of the chocolate bar to the liquid as well as some cinnamon. Stirring them together to mix them just right. 

She then got started on making herself a bowl of cereal. 

She sat in one of the bar stools and started eating her breakfast. 

"Anna." Hannibal called. She looked up and looked at him. "I want to take you to my office today for our first session." He told her. "How far away is it?" She asked him. "It's an thirty minutes away from your home." He told her. 

"I can have Rachel drive you if you don't want to ride with me. Your father told me how uncomfortable around men." He told her. She looked down at her cereal. 

___

 

Anna pulled her sweater closer to her as she looked around. Hannibal's office was huge. She looked around and saw his whole second floor was books. She loved books. Reading was something her mom and her had in common. 

A soft smile graced her face, remembering all the times Anna would catch her mom in the sun room, rocking back and forth in her rocking chair, a book in her hands, her giant and thick reading glasses, and a cup of hot tea sitting beside her. 

Anna would grab a book and read with her mother. 

"Anna. Tell me what you are thinking right now." Hannibal said. "Of my mother. She would love your office. She loved books." She told him, still looking around. "You are free to go up and look around the books." He told her.

She looked at him and shook her head no. He gave her a smile and motioned to the seat for her to sit, so she did. She sat down and looked at him. 

"Tell me the memory that you was thinking about earlier." He told her. She looked back at the books above. 

"She loved books, always carried one with her, everywhere she went, she had a book." Anna closed her eyes and smiled. "Growing up, we would have quiet time. Which meant that Alex and I was to sit in out sunroom, beside our mom, and listen to her read. My sister and I would fall asleep listening to her read to us." 

Hannibal sat in front of her, taking notes. A mental picture of her sweet face in his mind. 

"Soon, we was able to read, but still had our quite time. It grew longer when we stopped taking naps. We would take our quiet times to the boat house or the dock. Listen to the water as we got lost in a book. Alex grew out of it, she went into the rebellious stage early. But I still did it."

She frowned and her brow creased.

"But then mom got sick. She was getting to weak and sick to read herself, so Alex and I would read to her. And she would fall asleep to us reading to her like we use to do when we was kids. She was moved into the boat house and.... She died about three months later." 

She opened her eyes to look at him.

"The times with your mother is a good thing to keep with you. Do you still read Anna?" He asked her. She shrugged. "I stopped for a bit, but the hospital thought it would be good for me to read to the younger kids at the hospital. And since I was a well behaved patient, they would allow me to go read to sick kids at the hospital or at nursing homes." She told him.

Hannibal nodded. 

"What about for yourself. Do you still read for amusement, to fight boredom?" She shrugged. "Not really. I did start my dad's book though." She answered. He nodded, writing things down. "I want you to start reading more. It is a stress releaser. It helps open the mind. and depending on the book, it can help you with life." He said.

She started playing with her sleeve. 

"How much can you tell me about the night your mother passed?" He asked her. She looked away. "Most of it is a blur... and the things I started remembering... I don't know if its even real." She said, shaking her head.

He gave her a look that told her to continue. 

"I was at a party and I went home. The explosion happened after that." She said. "I want to hear everything Anna. Tell me what happened at the party? What did you see that night. What did you hear?" He asked her. She shook her head. 

"I don't really remember much. I was knocked back and hit my head." She told him. "So you was close enough to be pushed by the explosion?" She nodded. 

He gave a breath and got up. "I want to try something but it is unorthodox. So we will need your need your trust in me. I have done this before for another patient who had slight memory loss. She wanted to remember the moment before her father snapped." He told her walking over to a table across the room.  
Anna watched him closely. "I do have Rachel's approval for this to see if it helps. But it is a drug. But since I am your doctor having you do this in my presence. I do not want you to do this on your own though." He said pouring the steaming tea into a cup.   
He walked over putting a orange slice into the tea to give it a better taste. He handed it to her. "So I'm taking things like marijuana?" She asked looking at it. Hannibal couldn't help but give a small smile. "This is mushrooms. Its not a magic mushroom. Its a wild, but safe mushroom." He explained.   
He looked at her as he sat down. She looked up at him with those haunting green eyes of hers that indeed haunted him when he closed his eyes last night when he went to bed.  
She then brought the cup up and took a sip. Her face twisted in disgust. It was gross. "I know it doesn't taste the best, but I need you to finish it. I want you finish it, relax, and think back to the night of your mothers death." He told his client.  
She has tasted gross cheap beer, she could finish this if it will help her.   
She started drinking the warm mushroom tea... to her that sounded gross, but she pushed that thought to the side and kept drinking it.   
But the drink soon took its effect on her, and the cup fell from her hands. She just looked at them. The room spun as she looked around her slowly.  
She could hear Hannibal talking to her. "Close your eyes Anna. Close your eyes and think hard." He told her. She looked at him and it wasn't him. Well it was but he was all black, and he had horns.   
It was horrifying. But with the tea in her system, she felt no fear. She has seen worse honestly.  
So she listened to his words so she didn't have to see him like that. The darkness behind her eyes became flickering as if there was a small fire. Like a campfire.  
She was now looking at herself at the party when she was fifteen, making out with Matt by the fire.   
"I'm at a party." She whispered. Hannibal was watching her, taking notes. Watching her go into the locked away in the back of her mind.  
"But I want to go home." She told him, as she watched her shove Matt away and leave ignoring her sisters calling. "It was a party about a mile away from my house. So I ran home." She said, her head lulling back to rest back on the seat.   
"I see something in the woods. Three trash bags...." She hesitated, it was something she didn't know actually happened. "Is the trash bags something that really happened? Or is it something that your mind came up with?" He asked her noticing her hesitation.  
"I don't know... I think its something that didn't happen... but I keep dreaming of it being there." Her blank self told him. "What's in the bags? Did you ever open them?" She whimpered and nodded.  
"In my dreams yes. I wanted to take them to our home dumpster. I couldn't leave them for animals to get into, so I went to take them home. But the first bag moved and broke. Inside was a dead little girl. she was facing the down, but her head snapped around telling me not to go home."   
Hannibal kept listening as the girl continued to talk about what happened. And even though she didn't show it, he felt his gut drop. He recognized this.   
"I wanted to make Rachel angry and took the watering pale filling it with water and went inside. I did notice a lantern lit in the boat house. I opened the door to get it but remembered that my mom needing help was more important, so I ran inside." She said crying. This must be things she had forgotten.  
I was making my way up the hill when I heard a slam, I turned around and that's when the explosion happened. It knocked me back it all just went black." She said.   
She opened her eyes and looked around once more, but now her eyes was teary, making them look like glittering emeralds on Hannibal's mothers favorite necklace. He remembered seeing his mother glow when she wore it and how she loved how it sparkled in the light.  
This minors eyes reminded him of that. Is that why they haunted him? He wasn't sure to be honest.  
___

 

Hannibal helped walk Anna to the waiting room, where Rachel was waiting. Rachel stood and wrapped her arms around the teenager. She was still loopy from the tea.   
"She remembered what happened. But when she gets over the tea, she may or may not remember. Its locked out of her mind so she wouldn't suffer for it. But she is. So I am looking foreword to figuring out how to help her, and actually helping her." Hannibal said.  
Rachel looked at the girl nodding.   
"I'll get stop and get her some food." She said, "That should help her, and I'll make sure that she will get some rest once we get home and some food in her." Rachel told her old teacher. He nodded. "Make sure she does. We don't want her to get hurt." He said.   
She shook his hand and left with Anna.   
Hannibal watched them.   
Poor Pretty Little Anna. So broken.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal was in a kitchen. He was making a breakfast for two. A wedding band on his finger. He poured a glass of wine for himself and a glass of sparkling cider in a wine glass for he and his bride.   
He looked out the window at the snowy mountains. A great place for a honeymoon. The cold bitter outdoor weather made for hot steamy sex, he felt his member stir a bit in his pants at the thought of sex with the one who was still sleeping in the master suite.  
He put the finished food on a serving tray and headed upstairs. He made it to the door and, with great balance, he opened the door.   
There she was. His Pretty Little Anna.   
She was laying on the opposite of the bed. Her body only covered by one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties. When he shut the door she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
Her face brightened when she looked at him. Her eyes looking at him with admiration and love. She softly reached for him as she laid on the bed. "Hannibal... Come join me. I'm cold." She said, with that soft sweet voice of hers.   
Not wanting to disappoint his bride he walked over to her. Setting the tray down he faced her. Rolling over to be on her back to look up at him, he started climbing on top of her. What a beauty.  
He wanted to see his marks on her. Marks made by his tongue, by his lips, by his teeth. He wanted them everywhere. Everywhere so that people that dared to look at her knew. Knew she was his and his alone.  
He bent down to kiss those full rose petal lips of hers but before he could he heard the annoying sounding alarm go off.  
___  
Hannibal sat up in his lonely bed. Back in his home. Alone. His heart broke not seeing the brunette from his dreams in his bed, or a wedding band on his finger.   
It just made it even more painful to know that it was only a dream. But he had to shake these thoughts away. She was still a minor. And his patient. He couldn't dream these dreams. He couldn't feel these feelings. He couldn't think these thoughts.   
Hannibal looked down and sighed. He got out of his bed walking to the shower in his bathroom. he took his sweat pants off and got in. He closed his eyes and his hand grasped the hard member between his thighs.   
Behind his eyes he saw a tiny brunette. One with haunting emerald green eyes that was now looking at him with lust. Her full lips wrapped around his member, sucking him like he was a lollipop.   
Hannibal groaned stroking himself more. He tried his damned best to think of ANYONE else beside the young girl who he was currently thinking of. But he couldn't get anyone to replace the young forbidden fruit.  
He gripped the wall with his free hand as he now imagined her on her hands and knees as he thrusted into her from behind. He squeezed his member more. Someone with her innocence would be a virgin, so she would be tight against him.  
He imagined her to wet, warm and silky smooth inside her body. He wanted to run his hands over her pale skin. Feel the blood rush threw her body in her lust. Watch some of the blood go to her cheeks in a arousing blush.  
He cried out her name in release into his shower floor and wall. He held himself against the wall as he fought to catch his breath.  
He cursed himself. This wasn't like him. He didn't touch himself to minors. He ate perverts like that! But he couldn't help himself. He needed to feel the real thing. Feel HER. He wanted his new patient. And as he got dressed, he looked himself in the mirror.   
He always got what he wanted.  
____  
Anna looked at Rachel who was pacing while on the phone. Alex was sitting with her little sister, also watching the blonde woman. Anna wasn't one for parties. She was a wallflower, so even if it was for her, she didn't put much effort in planning them.  
Unlike Rachel. She was so giddy to plan this party for Anna. Rachel hoped that it would make Anna like her more. She wanted the girl to like her.   
Anna and Alex looked at each other for a moment and both shrugged at each other at the same time. Neither had a clue at what was driving Rachel this bonkers.   
Anna knew that there wasn't going to be a lot of people at her 'Welcome home Anna' bash, as Rachel liked to call it, cause she didn't have a lot of friends if, or any really. She had Matt, and she had Alex.   
So why get overly excited?   
She didn't know.   
Their family wasn't so big. And it wasn't small either. But people in their family could bring food. It wasn't that difficult. Anna didn't understand all of this.  
And she had a deep feeling that she didn't want to understand.  
She got up and went up to her room flopping onto the bed with a huff and pulling the brand new phone out of her pocket, she turned on music to listen to as she laid there. It was raining out and so it made her sleepy.   
She just wanted to sleep. She had a weird ass dream last night.   
She was in a room. It was dark. She was on a bed, then she was able to see that she was now in the boat house. She was on her mothers medical bed, attached to the machines her mother was attached to.   
She tried to call for help. But she couldn't make a sound.   
She looked over at the door and saw the dead kids, and her burnt mother. She tried to reach for them but she couldn't move other then her head. She couldn't move her body but her head. She gasped as she felt something touching her privates.  
She turned her head to look down and saw a black being with antlers was using its black tongue against her. She realized she was naked! She tried to scream. She tried to fight against him as she felt him as he moved away from her privates.   
She heard a zipper and fabric moving. She wanted to get out of here. She looked at the being now on top of her. She felt something hard brush against her entrance. She saw that her mother and the dead kids had moved to circle around them. Watching them as she was about to be raped.   
But before the evil being could enter her, Anna woke up.  
It was horrifying. She stayed awake the rest of the night. Now she just wanted sleep.   
Sleep....  
Sleep and peace....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A session with Dr. Lector!

It had been three months that Anna was under Dr. Hannibal Lector's care. She didn't remember much of what happened after drinking that mushroom tea. She remembered more of that night though.  
It drove her crazy to not fully know what happened.   
She was sitting beside Rachel as the two waited for Dr. Lector to finish with his client that was scheduled before her. She had her phone on silent and in her small bag on her shoulder, and she was itching to take it out to read some stories she found on a website called Wattpad.   
She had followed Lector's advice and started reading more, she would lock herself into her book with the help of music. She started enjoying it more and more. Even finishing her fathers book.  
The two females looked at the door that opened as Dr. Hannibal Lector and his patient, a African American woman with curly hair. She looked worn and tired. "Thank you Doctor." The woman said. "Of course Bella." He said with a small smile that matched this 'Bella'.  
The woman gave a curt smile and nod to Anna and Rachel.   
"Anna. Come in." He said holding a hand out in a sign to tell the girl to come in. The girl stood and walked into the office. Going to the chair she would always sit in and sat, looking at the man who was now seated in front of her.  
"How are you doing today Anna?" He asked. She shrugged. Something she always did when he asked her that. Or if anyone asked her that. "I'm fine I guess. I'm still breathing so I guess that's something." She told him.  
He put the note pad in his lap, it was filled with notes on other sessions the two shared, both here and his or her home.  
"Tell me what you did this week." He suggested. "I went to the park with Alex Monday to get our of the house. We went for a run around there. We started a gym class called Body Pump at the sports center in town. So I'm getting out and being active." She said.   
He wrote his notes down nodding. "That's great news Anna. What about Tuesday?" He asked. She let out a soft sigh. "Rachel took Alex, and I into town while she gave blood, she gave us money to go get something from the dollar general next door to where she gave blood. She needed Alex to drive back home." She said.  
"What did you buy Anna?" He asked. "I bought a book and some new earbuds." She said. he nodded and set the notepad down and laid the pen on top of it.   
"There is something on your mind." He said knowingly. He could tell. He was good at reading people no matter how well their mask was. "I am just stressed about going for my drivers ed." She had gotten her permit and was getting ready to take her driving's test.   
"What else is on your mind?" He asked the girl who had been haunting his mind day and night. "There was this woman in town. A photographer, she is a friend of Alex's...She wanted to know if she could use me as a model. Everyone said it was a good idea, and the place she works for would pay me for it." She said.  
"And you're nervous about it?" He asked, and she nodded to his question that had come out as a statement. He put his hand on his chin and rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Why not try it out? There is no problem trying it right? Maybe talk to your sister's friend to do it one on one so you can see if you're comfortable with it. I know you are quite shy Anna, and insecure. but this could bring you out of that shell of yours." He said.  
She looked at him with her wide, and haunting green eyes. They begged him to protect her, telling him she was broken. He wanted to be the glue that put her together. To protect her from the evils of this world.   
"This... modeling thing, it can be a way to make you feel like a normal girl once again. Make everyone see you as someone who is changing her life for the better." He said. He gave her a smile. "But it is up to you. If you decide to do it, have someone you have a lot of trust in to be there, like your sister Alex. It is your choice Anna. No one else's." He told her. She nodded.  
___

 

After their hour was up Hannibal walked the teen to the door, he couldn't help but lean in and smell the floral scent that came from her hair. He liked the smell of her perfume... He'd have to find what it was.... NO! He didn't need to do that she isn't his lover and wont be.  
She was a minor. She can't be his lover. Ever. She was to innocent and pure for him. But he couldn't help but wish and dream of her as his lover.   
She walked over to Rachel who stood when the door opened. "Just remember Anna, it's all your choice, take ahold of your life and take charge to make it better for you." He told her once more. She nodded and gave a small smile accompanied with a small little wave.   
She left with Rachel. She was going to the DMV for her test. 

____

 

Anna actually felt happy on the drive home. SHE was driving home. She had passed her test! She couldn't wait to get home and tell her dad and Alex. Rachel was so happy for the young girl. She was happy to see that smile on Anna's face. It was a rare thing to see on her, which was a shame Rachel thought. Anna had a pretty smile.   
___

 

The family went out to eat to celebrate Anna getting her drivers licenses. They did the same when Alex got hers as well. They was sitting in the restaurant that Anna chose. The Texas Stake House.   
She was waiting on her meal as she looked around. She was thankful not to see any dead people here like she did when she was out eating lunch with Rachel that time ago. Alex and her had stopped for a bit on finding things out about Rachel. But Alex was still wanting to do it.  
Anna thinks Alex was still trying to figure things out about that night. But for Anna... She was told by Dr. Lector that what she told him about the night of her mothers death while under the tea's spell, he believed that she shouldn't look into her past anymore. It was an accident and that her mind was protecting her. That maybe her mother's spirit didn't want her to know about how she died.  
Anna and her mother were religious people. Christians to be honest. But not a bible thumping Christian.   
She turned to her father who was talking to her. "Maybe you and I can go driving into the main land for a bit. I have a book signing and maybe we can go get milkshakes after. Alex you can come to." He said. He was trying to get Alex to be his daughter again.   
Alex shrugged. "Maybe dad." Alex said. "It sounds like a good idea dad." Anna said with a small smile, taking a sip of her soda. He gave her a tired smile. He was currently thinking up a new book, his publicist wanted him to start a new book, but he didn't know what to write about.   
Anna felt Alex nudge her a bit when Rachel and Stephan started talking. Anna looked and saw Alex was showing Anna her phone, it was a text from Camilla, Alex's friend the photographer.   
'Is ur sister interested???? I am open Thursday at 11.'   
Alex looked at her sister with a raised eye brow. Anna took her sister's phone and with a sigh she replied.  
'Im in- Anna'


End file.
